


Nothing Holding Him Back

by DarkAislinn



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-28
Updated: 2013-07-28
Packaged: 2017-12-21 14:09:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/901185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAislinn/pseuds/DarkAislinn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They didn’t know each other like she knew the crew of the Normandy; well, she didn’t know him like she knew the crew but he knew her. Everyone knew her. She was <i>the</i> savior. <i>The</i> Commander. </p><p>But now – now she was standing in front of him, rambling about something inconsequential and he couldn’t help the sudden urge to reach out, cup his hand over her cheek and thumb away the worried lines on her porcelain face.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing Holding Him Back

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KabiViolet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KabiViolet/gifts).



> Because, well, Kabi is just awesome, wonderful and so deserving of this. I <3 you Kabi!

They didn’t know each other like she knew the crew of the Normandy; well, she didn’t know him like she knew the crew but he knew her. Everyone knew her. She was _the_ savior. _The_ Commander.

He had watched, avidly, as the vid played on every screen automatically when she was named the first human Spectre. He had followed her every move during her hunt for Saren, recorded every interview she ever had, and shared the feeling of helplessness, devastation and pain when she had died.

Her sudden interview with the Alliance reporter after two years had been shocking to say the least. He had scrambled to track her movements, to figure out a reason as to why and how she was suddenly on his screen reciting the names of all the ships that were lost during the Battle of the Citadel.

Anderson had beat around the bush, telling him he didn’t know and eyed him suspiciously when he questioned what she was doing out in the Terminus systems. He didn’t have to question the Admiral long before Udina hissed that she was after the Collectors and claimed the abductions were because of the Reapers. He, himself, frowned at the Councilor along with Anderson, their eyes simultaneously sparking in anger.

Then the news hit that Aratoht had been destroyed and she was turning herself in, begging the board to listen to her, her voice rising in octaves. The whole trial was insulting as they brushed away the mention of Reapers and she was taken into custody, her hands pulled around to her back and cuffed as she was hauled out of the room, her head hanging in absolute defeat, her shoulders lined with exhaustion.

Six months later he was in London when the Reapers finally reared their ugly faces, striking down on them like the wrath of God. So much panic, so many dead, dying and begging for death to overtake them. He grabbed his weapon, pulling himself together and ran towards the only thing that was still standing. For there he hauled up for three days.

But now – now she was standing in front of him, rambling about something inconsequential and he couldn’t help the sudden urge to reach out, cup his hand over her cheek and thumb away the worried lines on her porcelain face.

Her movements froze, her hands stilling in their movements, her eyes widening ever so slightly. If a pin dropped, the moment would be broken and he wanted to hold onto it for an eternity. Slowly, as if she was trying to calm a wild animal, her hand lifted and covered his.

Her eyes fluttered shut, her dark lashes pressing against her pale skin, and her lips parted with a soft sigh escaping them.

He knew then, without a doubt, that he had always loved her.

Her hand stretched towards him, her fingers tangling in his mused uniform, urging him closer. He obliged, willingly, as he closed the gap between them. His fingers coiling into her short hair, so soft, so silky as it slid through his hands.

Her small mouth found his, her velvety tongue tracing the outline of his lips and she sighed, her body relaxing into his.

He wasn’t sure what he found more surprising: the fact that she was so pliable, soft and womanly or the fact that she wasn’t hardened, toned and muscular. He brushed the thought away, his hand trailing down her body to grasp her hip tightly.

She gasped at the touch, her body melting into his as her fingers grasped the ends of his dark, cropped hair. She pulled away to gaze at him, her eyes searching his bright blue ones in answer to a question.

“I’ve always loved you,” he murmured, his rich deep voice rumbling over her as he stroked her cheek. “Ever since you were named Spectre.”

“I know, Coats,” she breathed and pressed her slim, cool fingers against his chapped, curved mouth, silencing him, as she let her lips move over his jaw, twining their fingers together and tugging him backwards. The intent was clear as the bright blue sky that danced above them and his legs moved of their own accord, following her lead.

They made love slowly, carefully and explored every inch of each other. His lips trailed heady kisses over her throat, his hips moving in tandem with her thighs as they stretched, curved and gripped his waist and only groaning when the pleasure was too much too fast.

She was as in control off the battlefield as she was on it and he loved her even more. She set the pace, controlled his and her movements like it was an orchestral movement. Her rose like lips found his, pulling his bottom in between her teeth; nipping, sucking and biting while driving him to the brink of insanity.

His hips dipped into hers, pressing tightly, grunting out his release against her shoulder, whispering her name in her ear as he coaxed her body into climax. Her breath stopped, her stomach shrank and clenched as her thighs shook, his name flowing from her lips like a pyroclastic flow.

He breathed heavily against her neck for a few long moments before her fingers danced across his back, up his neck and into his hair to tug his face upwards so she could slide her lips against his, her tongue darting out to battle with his.

His own hand trailed feather light touches down her face, winding a tress around his finger and moaning into her.

The war was over and she was free. No Reapers, no Collectors, no Cerberus.

Just her. Just him.

There was nothing holding him back anymore as he propped himself above her, his eyes memorizing every line, every small detail and every twitch in her facial muscles. As he started to say something, she covered his lips with her finger, a small smile playing at the edges of her mouth. “I know, Coats. I love you too.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Everyone can admit, well most anyway, that Coats is just drop-dead sexy. I hope you enjoyed it. :D Also, I've never challenged myself to write just so many words but I did with this; totaling to 1,000 words which isn't easy.
> 
> And hot damn! This is the first T rated fic that I have written and published. :D


End file.
